A Perfectly Normal Work Experience at Freddy's
by Sp0onGuy
Summary: Anthony decides to get off his lazy bum and works for the all famous corporate entity known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! But is it as normal as it seems?


**[Authors Note: The friends are not important to the current story so I will call them friend 1,2,3 etc.]**

Welp. I'm poor. I'm still living in my gross apartment, eating Fazbear takeout. Pizza boxes litter the floor, and it doesn't help I live in a one room apartment. I use my couch as a bed and I think I'm running out of money to pay simple rent. I think I may need to get a job...

I left my apartment with my mind filled with things I might want to choose. McDonald pays about 9.50$ per hour I believe... At the nearby Home Depot their wage is I think around 9$-14$. I decided to blow all this stress away by inviting my fellow unemployed friends to our friendly neighborhood Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. After waiting outside the old 80's building for a few minutes the rest of my friends get here either by taxi, walking, being dropped off or one of them riding a bike and locking it into a nearby bike rack. We all assemble and casually walk into the place instantly ordering an EXTRA EXTRA LARGE cheese pizza with 1/4th of it having olives. One of the employees after me saying "Olives please" just looked at me in a face that basically screams "You absolutely disgust me". After the wait I got up and carried our pizza to the table, then sitting down. I think they were going to deliver it to our table but I just snatched it away from the guy holding it.

Friend 1: "Well I got a job today."

Friend 3: "Really?"

Friend 1: "Yeah, the burger joint down the block was hiring part time workers and I took the chance to get off my lazy bum."

Friend 2: "Me too, I got a job yesterday at the clothes department in the mall just off the highway."

Friend 4: "Wait did we all get jobs already? Because I did too."

Friend 2: "Yeah I guess so"

Friend 1: "Well what about you Anthony?"

Anthony: "Uhh.."

Friend 2: "Really? I thought you'd get something by now. You've been saying that tomorrow your mom is cutting you off from her pay."

Anthony: "It's not really come up! he.. he.."

After a long chat about the thing I wanted to take my mind off, everyone started to leave. I'm surprised we all ate that pizza in such a short amount of time. As the last friend left the door, I was left in the booth to throw away the box (Why do they deliver a pizza in a pizza box if it doesn't need to?). I elegantly swoop up the pizza box and just chuck it into a nearby trashcan. I walked over to the counter to pay, when I see another friend of mine that I'm actually buddy buddy with.

Anthony: "Hey Elisa!"

Elisa: "Hey Anthony!"

Anthony: "What are you doing here?"

Elisa: "Uhhh I work here?"

Anthony: "NOOO NOT YOU TOO!"

Elisa: "Did your 'gang' all get jobs?"

Anthony: "NO! maybe..."

Elisa: "Well if I may be of help"

Anthony: "?"

Elisa: "Our weak soul of a night guard quit on us and nobody wanted to fill in because they're all asleep at that time and they have school the next day. What I'm saying is that my boss wants someone here fast, and you seem to fit the bill of a desperate human being."

Anthony: "But I've only had work experience in helping at a gym! Why would anybody hire me?"

Elisa: "Because I say so! You're hired!"

Anthony: "Huh? What does that mean?"

Elisa: "I am the manager here! And I say that you're hired!"

Anthony: "I don't think it's that simple..."

Elisa: "It isn't! But you leave this up to me! Just come back here tonight at 11pm"

Anthony: "Sure, I literally have nothing else going on and this is a gift from heaven."

I decided to wave goodbye and walk out the door.

* * *

Monday/December 31/2XXX/Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria/Raining

The rain poured on the bus as I opened my umbrella and got out. The bus door closed with a slide and click and it drove away. I hold the umbrella tight for I don't want my new uniform to get wet. When I got home earlier Elisa dropped off a package at the door with the iconic wear of blue shirt and jeans. It also came with an identification card with my name on it! I feel special. The package came with a cute card as well, I think it said,"Your welcome for the new job! *heart* *heart* XOXO. Sometimes I don't get why she has to make everything pink.

Anyways I walk through the wet parking lot to the front door and bring out my card and swipe it against a key card reader on a nearby wall. Why does Freddy's need this much advanced tech? I hear a satisfying beep and I walk right in. I look around to see Elisa sitting on a leather couch playing on what seems to be a Nintendo 3ds. She noticed me walk in and quickly hid it away in her purse looking embarrassed.

"OH! uhh... I didn't expect you to be here for another few minutes..."

"You explicitly told me that you wanted me to be here at 11pm, I am right on the dot."

"Yeah but I kinda expected you to show up a bit late..."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, now come with me for pre-work training"

"Okay?"

She signaled for me to follow her and she pushed open another set of doors to head into the dining area. The dining area had complete view of the stage with the animatronics. They look so dead when they're off... They didn't have their heads down or anything. They had their head straight up looking right in front of them.

"As you can tell this is the show stage and dining room."

"Yeah I can understand that."

She points over to the left of the stage and points at an employees only door.

"Since you're a staff member now, you can enter that room at any time during you shift. After your shift you are not allowed to be in there since you are no longer on duty and it shall be passed onto the day shift guy."

"What is in there?"

"Why don't you check it out?"

We walk over to the door as she just pushes it open to reveal multiple sets of heads of the animatronics on the stage. And a large metal skeleton looms over the table in the middle of the room.

"This is the back room, we use this place to store extra parts in case if one on the animatronics break something off during the day. The animatronic in the center of the room isn't functional because it has no suit on and it is currently in need of some repair. We only use this one if something destroys the insides of the robots and it needs to be replaced. As you can tell we only have one of those things, so you can safely assure yourself that this doesn't happen on a day to day basis."

"Cool! What else is there needed to know?"

"If you follow me"

She leads me out of the back room and back into the dining room. She then points to the bathrooms on the other side of the room.

"I feel you two are acquainted?"

"Shut up"

She walks over to the other side of the room to then do a sharp right and open the doors to the kitchen.

"You are probably not going to need to go in to the kitchen, but you may need to if you hear something strange coming from here. The camera is down in this room because one of our chefs threw a plate like a frisbee. They were fired later that day"

She then quickly grabs my hand and leads me out of the room and points down the nearest hallway.

"Down there is your office, I will show you that later"

She then tugs against my arm again as she leads me down the other hall, stops halfway, and enters a closet.

"This is the storage closet, we store stuff in here! ;)"

"Ok?"

She then exits the closet and heads down the hall until she gets to an opened metal door. She then slides into the room as I follow.

"This is your office, the most important part of your job. The office is equipped with advanced technology. It is equipped with a camera system and powered doors with lights that shine into the hallways. Now for the required legal side, I shall now recite the intro to your job:

'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'

Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. I tried the night shift when I first came here. They may also get a bit quirky during your shift. But if I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

The only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

"Actually that does sound that bad"

"Trust me, if anything happens you can just turn off the main breaker out back. But be warned, if you do in fact turn off the breaker you will be punished and fined."

"Ok, I think I can handle this"

"Alright, your official hours start at midnight. Good luck!"

"Alright have a good night!"

I pull up the camera systems to see her leave, My shift starts.


End file.
